Episode 868
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Franky - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "One Man's Determination - Katakuri's Deadly Big Fight" is the 868th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After discovering Flampe's presence in the Mirro-World, Katakuri finds her and confronts her for intruding in his fight. He stabs himself to make up for the injury she helped him deal to Luffy, and confronts Luffy again. The two of them use Haoshoku Haki to knock out Flampe's group before resuming their fight as equals. Meanwhile, Chiffon tells Bege to bring the cake to Funwari Island to keep Big Mom far enough away from the Straw Hats. As Sanji and Pudding head off for Cacao Island, the rest of the Sunny crew finds themselves under attack from Smoothie. Long Summary Flampe and her subordinates continue laughing as Luffy weakly tries to get up after being utterly pummeled by Katakuri, to the point where they do not even attempt to conceal themselves anymore. Katakuri notices Flampe's group, and then realizes that she assisted him in injuring Luffy. He walks toward her, and as she imagines him praising her for what she did, Katakuri in reality is angry at her interference, thinking that it would make his victory cheap. Katakuri reaches Flampe and proceeds to stab himself with Mogura in the same place he struck Luffy, which horrifies Flampe as a little of his blood lands on her face. Katakuri then removes his scarf and shouts at his sister to not patronize him and Luffy and interfere in their fight. Flampe's shock quickly turns into derision, as she mocks her brother for his display of weakness as well as his mouth, comparing it to a pelican eel's. Her subordinates get in on the mockery, and they decide to expose his appearance to the rest of Totto Land to make everyone lose their respect for him. Although he remembers being bullied and receiving the exact same insults for his mouth as a child, Katakuri simply turns around and heads back to Luffy without saying a word as Flampe's group continues jeering and takes pictures of him. Katakuri then confronts Luffy again, and the two of them agree that the people on the sidelines are annoying as Flampe threatens to shoot both of them with her blowgun. They then each unleash their Haoshoku Haki, causing Flampe and her subordinates to be knocked out. Meanwhile, the Fire Tank Pirates worry about Big Mom being in hot pursuit of their ships, but Bege is confident that they can outrun her especially since they have nearly reached Liqueur Island. However, Chiffon then says that they cannot go there, as it is too close to Cacao Island and would give Big Mom time to get there before the Straw Hats manage to escape. Chiffon says they should go on to Funwari Island instead, and with her intent on repaying her debt to the Straw Hats even if it costs her her life, Bege agrees to his wife's request and changes course to Funwari Island, much to the horror of his crew. Elsewhere, Sanji and Pudding depart for Cacao Island on Rabiyan, and Carrot comes out after waking up from her sleep. However, her talk with the Sunny crew is cut short as Smoothie unleashes a blast of water at the ship, forcing Jinbe to steer it out of harm's way. By stabbing her subordinates, Smoothie absorbs the liquid inside them and becomes much bigger. Despite the pleas by her sisters, she is intent on sinking the Sunny, and the Sunny crew goes to the crow's nest to help Jinbe dodge her water blasts. Jinbe manages to use his skills to dodge them all, annoying Smoothie. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri removes his vest as he prepares to fight Luffy again. He apologizes for Flampe's intrusion, but Luffy does not pay much mind to it since to him, pirate fights are rarely fair. Katakuri then says that he no longer considers Luffy to be below him, which Luffy likes hearing as the two of them charge at each other. Katakuri lands the first blow on Luffy, but Luffy keeps himself steady before using Kenbunshoku Haki to land a blow square on Katakuri's face. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **As Katakuri approaches Flampe, the latter has another fantasy about him. **Before stabbing himself, Katakuri asks Flampe if she did interfere in his fight. **As Katakuri walks back to Luffy, Flampe threatens to shoot venomous needles at them. **Bege accepting Chiffon's decision to go to Funwari Island is shown. **Sanji leaving the Thousand Sunny to go back to Cacao Island is shown. **The anime shows that Smoothie drains her own subordinates to get larger. **Brook asking to see Smoothie's panties. **As they resume their battle, Luffy and Katakuri punch each other in the face. *The following are extended: **Flampe and her subordinates laughing at Luffy. **The Thousand Sunny evading Smoothie's attacks. *In the manga, Katakuri apologized for Flampe's interference before he and Luffy unleashed their Haoshoku Haki. In the anime, it is after. *In the manga, it was never explained how Smoothie has the ability to increase her size. In the anime, it is revealed to be the Shibo Shibo no Mi. *In the manga, the Fire Tank Pirates deciding to go to Funwari Island and the Thousand Sunny dodging Smoothie's attacks happened while Luffy and Katakuri traded blows in their final boute. Here, the scenes are shown before Luffy and Katakuri's final clash begins. Site Navigation